


Baby Henruit

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also fluff, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Pet, Pet Care, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: A collection of stories following Ignis, Gladio, and the pet baby behemoth that Ignis purchases for him.





	1. The Gift of A Baby (Behemoth)

**Author's Note:**

> These were initially written as fluffy little drabbles for Jakface, and I've kept them between us. I figured the world could use some fluff right now, so it's time to share. 
> 
> Each chapter will be a different story about their adventures.

Baby Hen

Ignis was more annoyed that all of his planning had turned into an argument. All of the preparation, all of the nights he had shunned Gladio, made excuses. He should have realized he'd catch on. Gladio showed up fifteen minutes early, aggravated Ignis was shunning his calls. 

"Iggy, what the hell?! You're avoiding me, now you're not answering your phone. What the fuck is going on? Did I do something?"

Gladio's voice came out angrier than intended, and Ignis knew it. The shield had him quite literally cornered, stuck against the wall with one of the shield's hands on either side of him to stop him from avoiding the argument. The advisor only crossed his arms, and looked up at him as if staring down Ifrit himself, jaw hard set and hip cocked. 

"Cornering and yelling at me does nothing for your case, Gladio, and if you must be -  
so- concerned, it was a surprise. You oaf." 

Gladio felt like an asshole, immediately backing down from his position trapping Ignis. 

"A surprise for what?" He crossed his arms across his broad chest, mad at himself for thinking the worst. 

"For -you,- Gladio."

"What the hell are you surprising me for?"

Ignis closed his eyes, and exhaled, frustrated. He held a finger up in front of his lover's face, and tapped the tip of his nose. Gladio flinched, unprepared for the chastising tap to the tip of his nose. 

"Because for some reason, the Gods cursed me with loving you. I must have incurred the wrath of a witch as a child." Gladio would have laughed, had a second finger not joined the first, and tapped him on the nose again. "And moreso, because it is our -bloody anniversary.-"

Gladio grimaced, his teeth showing at he prospect of forgetting something so sentimental.

"It isn't." How? How had the time passed so quickly?

"Oh, but it is. And Gladiolus Amicitia, you have forgotten. You utter bastard." Ignis tried to sound mad, but his lips betrayed him, curling into a smirk. Gladio wrapped an arm behind him, and pulled him close, hoping to smooth over his massive mistake.

"I'll make it up to you." 

"Mm, you had better, or I'll withhold more from you than my time." 

Gladio let out a dramatic, offended scoff. 

"You wouldn't."

Ignis cocked an eyebrow, smirk holding strong. 

"You doubt me?"

"Oh, no, I'm not even toeing that line, nope." Gladio flat out refused to entertain Ignis' threat, instead stealing a quick kiss. 

"Would you like to see what has had me sneaking about like a common thief?" Ignis asked as he reciprocated the kiss. 

"Yeah, I was starting to worry you had started moonlighting as an enforcer." 

Ignis chuckled, and rolled his eyes as he parted from his significant other. 

"No, nothing so insidious. Besides, that is much more your line of work." He tilted his head towards the bedroom as he stepped toward it. 

"You say that, but I've seen you work. You're intimidating when you want to be." Gladio pointed at him with a cheeky. "Ooh, already?" 

Ignis rolled his eyes again, with an almost pained sounding sigh.

"Your gift is in there, you incorrigible beast." Gladio closed the gap between them, and hooked his arm under Ignis' ass.  
"Gladi-no!" The shield squeezed the advisor's thighs against his body, and hoisted him up, locking his arms under his butt. "I -hate- when you do that!" 

"Yeeeah, I know. How often do I get the chance, though?"

He carried his lover to the bedroom, earning a slap to his shoulder when the top of the door frame mussed his gravity defying hair. He set the advisor back to his feet upon seeing the massive box on the bed. 

"What the hell is...Iggy, what the hell did you do?"

"Go on then." Ignis gestured to the box, keeping an eye on it as he smoothed down his trousers. 

Gladio approached the massive black box, with the almost comically large red bow. He noticed a row of holes across the top of the box. 

"Holes...Ignis, is there something alive in there?" He held his hand over the lid of the box apprehensively. 

"Best open the box and find out."

Gladio glanced back to his lover, who gestured towards the box in insistence.   
Gladio took the box lid in hand, and lifted it off. 

"I wanted something that conveys how I see you...it was a hassle to find someone to breed them, that is where I've been running off to. The proprietor of the chocobo post had to assist." Ignis explained, as Gladio climbed on the bed on his knees to get enough leverage to look into the box. 

Inside was a creature, the size of rotund pug.  He saw a black mane, running between short, blunt, purple-black horns, and down the back of straight, coarse purple fur. He moved to place a hand on the sleeping beast. It lifted it's head with a hop, surprising Gladio. 

"Jeez! You startled me too, ya little jerk..."

The little beast sniffed at Gladio's hand with it's twitching, piglike snout. 

"You're kinda cute. Can I put him on the bed?" Gladio looked over to Ignis for confirmation. 

"Oh yes, he's well aquatinted with the apartment. Watch."

Ignis moved to the side of the box. He wiggled his fingers over the opening to get the beast's attention, and made a quick kissy noise. He tapped the side of the box, and Gladio watched the beast stand, rear back, and hop clear over the side and onto the bed. 

"Woah! Not bad little buddy." 

Gladio scooted up to the head of the bed, and sat cross-legged. Ignis joined him, and repeated the same command. He got the beast's attention, and tapped Gladio's chest with two fingers. 

The beast swished his tail excitedly, and pounced at Gladio's chest. The shield caught two tiny hooves to the chest. 

"Oof! Jeez buddy, watch..." 

"He is a tad excitable." 

"He...Iggy, he's cute, but isn't this a baby -behemoth-?" Gladio asked as he settled a hand at the behemoth's rear.

"It is." 

"Isn't he going to uh. Not be a baby forever?" 

Ignis shook his head. 

"Hence the trouble finding him. This genus has been genetically modified to not grow much larger. Consider him...an attack dog."

"An attack dog...heh. I'm an Amicitia. We're -all- attack dogs."

Ignis smiled, his point proving itself. 

"He shall fit right in then."

"Iggy. He's cute and all, yeah, but...and don't take this the wrong way, but I'm barely home. Between training myself, and training recruits, and being with yo-AUGH!" He was interrupted by the baby behemoth placing tiny hoofs on his collarbone, and sniffing his breath. It stuck a tiny pink tongue out, and licked at his nose. "Ugh, uh-okay, okay, down boy." 

Ignis couldn't contain his laughter at watching the baby behemoth invade in his lover's personal space. Gladio ended up having to pick up the baby behemoth under his front legs to stop his assault. 

"Okay! Jeez." The behemoth wiggled it's butt, unable to contain his happiness to mere tail wagging. His tongue continued to try to lick, despite being held mid air away from Gladio's face. He set him down on the bed, and held a stern finger out. 

"Noooo, no. Bad. Bad....does he have a name?"

The behemoth sniffed at the finger, and licked it, tail still wagging as he flopped to sit.

"Not as of yet, that honor would go to you."

Ignis shifted, and the behemoth turned his attention to him. He wandered over, and climbed onto Ignis' lap. Ignis' hand slipped down to rest on the behemoth's head, running a thumb over the coarse mane. The behemoth nuzzled his hand, and laid it's head down on his thigh.

"Hm...I got it. Stupeo." 

Ignis cocked an eyebrow. 

"Rude." 

Gladio laughed, and held his hand in front of the behemoth's snout. He watched the pig snout twitch as it sniffed him lazily.

"Okay. Okay. How about...Steak?" 

Ignis' lips parted, looking almost offended when the baby behemoth took the words from his mouth, and whimpered loudly. 

"Shhh, little one. Gladio will end up over a flame before you do, love." He stroked over his back to comfort him. 

"Alright alright, it was just a joke. How about B.B? Baby behemoth?" 

"You truly are poor at this, Gladio." 

"Well-" Gladio scoffed. "-It's not like I knew I was getting a pet!" He continued to look at the behemoth, and contemplate. "Okay, how about Henruit? We can call him baby Hen for short." 

The behemoth raised his head, looking at Gladio. 

"I think he approves." Ignis watched the behemoth look at Gladio. 

"Okay, Hen, you're gonna be a good...behemoth...right?" Gladio held his hand out in front of Hen's face. His tongue darted out of his mouth again, coating Gladio's hand in saliva. 

"I'm gonna take that as a yes, for now." Gladio grimaced as he pulled his hand away and wiped the saliva on his jeans.

"Do you like him?" Ignis asked, shifting to look at Gladio more comfortably. 

"I...Iggy, he's cute, but-"

The behemoth raised itself from Ignis' lap, and wandered to Gladio's. He felt the tiny hooves dig into his jeans, before settling to curl up on his lap. 

"I'm barely home, I don't know if I can care for him. Give him attention." 

"I am aware." Ignis responded in a knowing tone, his lips pulling into a smirk. 

"I can't bring him to the citadel." Gladio looked to Ignis, and saw the telltale smirk on his face. "But you've thought of this. Of course you have. You're Ignis Scientia. You don't half ass anything."

"No, full arse for me only I'm afraid. You've nothing to be concerned of. He's already been acclimated to your home, and I'm afraid Iris and Talcott are already quite attached."

"Wha...how?" Gladio's brow furrowed as he tried to fathom how Ignis had managed this all without him knowing. 

"By your own admission, you are never home. I've had him over during your training sessions. He seems to enjoy the swimming pool a -great- deal."

"Okay, but...what do behemoths even eat?" Gladio reached over to pet Hen again, stroking over the short purple fur. 

"I've already informed Jared of his dietary concerns, he said it's no trouble at all."

"Okay...but what about Dad?" Gladio asked, trying to think of all concerns.

"Ah...admittedly, he was apprehensive at first. Told a wonderful tale of taking down a behemoth in his youth, while journeying with His Majesty."

"And?"

Ignis slipped his phone from his pocket, and tapped the screen until a picture appeared. He held it out to Gladio. 

Gladio almost couldn't believe his eyes. His father, smiling wide, the baby behemoth trying to climb his chest and lick his face. He saw Iris laughing in the corner. 

"Okay, send that to me, I've never seen Dad look that happy."

Ignis nodded, and tapped out the command before placing his phone on his bedside table. 

Gladio patted the behemoth on the head. 

"Alright little guy. Looks like you're an Amicitia now." The behemoth lifted his head. Gladio picked him up, and held him in front of his face. 

"You've got behemoth shoes to fill, little buddy! Being an Amicitia is a big responsibility." Hen licked Gladio's nose. "Augh, okay, okay, you're in." He set the behemoth down on the bed between them. Ignis pointed to the side of the room. 

"Hen, bed." 

The baby behemoth hopped off of the bed walked to a large dog bed in the corner, and curled up in it. Gladio watched him, until Ignis called his attention.

"Now, Gladio..." The shield turned to face his lover, and was met with Ignis scooting close to him, lips nearly touching. 

"About you forgetting our anniversary..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henruit woke up in the middle of the night. He sniffed around the dog bed. Not quite meeting his standard, he walked off of it, hoofs clicking quietly on the floor. 

He reared back, and leapt onto the bed. He saw his new owner, tangled in the arms of his former keeper. Ignis looked as if he stole the sheet partially through the night, as Gladio was left with none. 

He sniffed his way up Gladio's bare legs, climbing between the two men. He sniffled at Gladio's hip, eliciting a sleepy chuckle from the man. 

"Mm..Iggy, stop that..."

The behemoth continued up, finally wedging himself between the two men's stomachs, and flopping over. He nuzzled between them, and drifted back to sleep, having wonderful baby behemoth dreams.  


	2. Gladio's First Father's Day

Gladio woke up to the scent of bacon. And eggs. And...He sniffed to confirm his hunch. Ignis' potatoes with homemade seasoning.

He either did something very right, or Ignis was buttering him up for something. He didn't mind either way. 

He heard tiny hooves against the floor, then tiny hooves leave the ground, and a baby behemoth pounce onto his stomach. 

"Oof! Gods, Hen...with the hooves..." He opened his eyes, and saw the baby behemoth wagging his tail. He opened his mouth, and dropped a card onto Gladio, before walking around on his still blanketed stomach, and flopping down on him. 

Gladio opened the card's envelope with a hand, and scratched Hen's mane with his other. The front of the card read 'To my favorite Daddy.' He snorted, and opened the card. On the inside of the card, beside a message, sat a hoof print. 

_Gladio,_

_Thank you for being such a good daddy to Hen._

_I love you_

_~Ignis  
_

"Aww...." 

Ignis walked in carrying a tray with two heaping plates of breakfast, and an empty bowl. Two glasses of orange juice wobbled as Ignis tried to use the tray to shift the baby behemoth off of Gladio's lap. 

"Come on Henruit. Scoot down."

The behemoth snuffed as he begrudgingly scooted down. Gladio sat up, and took the tray from Ignis. 

"Really babe, Father's Day breakfast?" 

Ignis smirked as he circumvented the bed to climb back on his side, his pajama pants lying lazily on his hips. 

"We're to see your father this afternoon, I assumed I should feed you prior, lest you and he eat out the entire restaurant." 

Ignis took a piece of bacon between his fingers. He held it out to Gladio, who took it between his teeth with a grin. He chomped it down, and licked the grease from Ignis' fingertips. 

"Behave, you beast." Ignis retracted his fingers. 

"Couldn't help it, baby." 

Ignis held a piece of bacon out the the baby behemoth, who followed Gladio's lead by chomping down the bacon, and licking at Ignis' fingertips. 

"Ugh. You've taught him poor habits, Gladio."

"Maybe I learned it from him." 

Ignis responded with a smirk. 

"Perhaps you both require disciplinary classes."

"Shit, are you gonna send me to puppy classes, Iggy?" 

Hen stood, and moved toward the tray. He placed a hoof on the side, and whimpered. Ignis raised a brow at him, and pointed off the side of the bed. He took the empty bowl, and spooned a small portion of his eggs into it. He leaned to set it on the floor, causing the behemoth to rocket off of the bed in search of it. 

"Perhaps."

"Hey, can the baby come to breakfast? They allow dogs, right?" 

Ignis sighed, and reached for a slice of bacon. 

"They do, but a dog is not a baby behemoth."

"He's probably better trained than them." Gladio responded with a huff. He picked up his plate, and scooped a potion of his eggs up, and into his mouth. 

"Then you are in luck, Gladio, as your father has already requested we bring him."

"Wait, what?" He asked as Ignis slipped off of the bed. Ignis gestured for him to continue eating as he walked to the closet. 

"If I remember correctly, he said 'What, are they going to tell the Shield of the King his grandson isn't allowed to his Father's Day brunch?'" 

"Grandson?!" Gladio nearly choked on his breakfast. As if on cue, Hen leapt back into bed with his bowl in his mouth, and sat it back on the tray. He scratched at the tray with his hoof again, begging for more. "No, no more Hen. Lay down." 

The behemoth walked to Gladio's legs, climbing onto his calves and flopping on them, the portrait of short legged grace. 

"Oh yes, he's quite fond of Hen." Ignis held up a dark linen dress shirt in his size, which Gladio nodded his approval of. He held out a short-sleeved burgundy linen shirt in Gladio's size, which he scowled at, but approved. The heat had been rising, causing both of them to re-think their wardrobe choices. "He treats him as your child." 

"-Our- child." Gladio corrected him. Hen huffed, and licked Gladio's leg. Gladio sniffed, and made a face, clearly smelling something off. "Hen, did you just fart and then kiss me to hide it?!" 

"-Your- child." Ignis reiterated, with a grin.


	3. Grocery Shopping

"Gladiolus, I need you to come get your child." Ignis tapped his foot impatiently. 

"Baby, I can't." He cocked an eyebrow at Gladio's response.

"Gladio, I need to go food shopping." 

"I can't bring him to the citadel while I'm in training, can you drop him off at home? Iris is there." He heard the background noise of recruits, and knew Gladio would need to get off of the phone. 

"It's the other side of-" He stopped himself. There was no point in fighting, Hen was just going to have to come with him. "-No matter. I shall see you this evening." He hung up before Gladio could say goodbye, looking to the baby behemoth, seated contently on the bed. 

"You are more trouble than you are worth, baby Hen." The behemoth stood, and wagged his tail happily. "...Fine, I take it back. Go get your lead." He gestured toward the door, then brought his hand to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

The tiny behemoth hopped from the bed, hooves clicking against the floor as he walked away. He returned, dragging a leash and harness. 

"Good boy. Up." Ignis patted the bed, and Hen hopped back to his spot, dropping the harness and panting slightly. He sniffed Ignis' hand as he picked up the harness, and affixed it around his torso. 

All things considered, the baby behemoth took well to being on a leash. He walked obediently beside Ignis, and had only chewed through two of the five he and Gladio had purchased. Ignis walked him out to the car, and opened the back door for him. 

"In you go." 

Hen hopped into the back seat, and climbed into the dog bed Ignis kept in the back seat specifically for him. He plod around it in a circle, and finally decided to flop, hind legs to his side. Ignis sat in the driver's seat, and glanced back at him in the rear view. 

"Good boy, Hen. Sit still." 

He hated driving without Gladio there to hold Hen. The baby behemoth loved to hop on the side of the door, and look out the window. The dog bed seemed to help calm him in rides, and thankfully stop him from clawing at the leather door. 

It was a short drive, honestly the only reason Ignis acquiesced to taking the behemoth. That, and the behemoth was now well known to the large market he frequented. 

Ignis parked, and opened the back door for Hen. He placed himself in front of the opening, knowing full well if he didn't, the baby behemoth would try to barrel out without looking. He took the end of his leash, and allowed him to hop out. 

Hen stretched, and let his tail swish side to side. He followed Ignis obediently, keeping in time with him as he walked to get a cart. 

"Hen, you can't walk around here anymore since you tried to eat through that stand. You have to be in a cart."

The behemoth bowed his head. Ignis scooped him up, and sat him on the child shelf of the cart. He wrapped the lead around the handle of the cart, and gave Hen a pat on his shaggy black mohawk.

Ignis took his phone out, and took a picture of Hen, sitting happily in the shelf of the cart. He sent it to Gladio, with the text 'your son needs a bath.' 

Gladio responded almost immediately. 

'Grab his shampoo if we don't have any, I'll take care of it tonight.'

Less of a fight than he anticipated. He'd have to pick up a new brush for him too, Hen had eaten the last one.

Ignis sighed, and pushed the cart into the market. 

He didn't need much, thankfully. He walked to produce first, and picked up the largest apple he could find. He walked directly to self check out with it. The attendant there smiled cordially at him. 

"Hi Ignis, hi baby Hen! You excited for your apple snack?"

The baby behemoth turned his head towards her, and snuffed quietly, thoroughly uninterested.

"I would take that as a yes." Ignis responded to her as he fed the pocket change into the machine. He held the apple out to Hen, and pocketed the receipt, though most of the staff already knew the routine if he was forced to bring the baby in.

Give him an apple, he doesn't try to eat the displays.

Hen chewed at the side of the apple as Ignis rolled him around the market. 

A small child wandered over as Ignis had his back turned to pick up a bundle of asparagus. 

"Wooooahhhhh what is he..." Ignis saw the child raise it's hand to Hen's snout. He knew he would do no harm unless threatened, and let nature take it's course. "He's awesome!!!"

Hen turned his head to drop the apple. He sniffed at the child's hand, his lips raising in a slight snarl; And sneezed directly into the child's face. 

Ignis could barely contain his pride as the child's mother ran over, upon hearing them shriek at being sneezed on. 

"Mama, that THING." 

"Sir! You need to keep a leash on that monster!"

Ignis' face fell as the woman chastised him. He turned to face the woman, his hand in front of the behemoth who was now standing in the cart. 

"Madam. Perhaps the same could be said of your child. Good day." 

He scratched Hen's head as he pushed the cart away, calming him and cooing platitudes at him under his breath. Hen went back to his apple, happy as could be. 

Ignis rolled up to the butcher's counter, and Hen stood in the cart again. He knew exactly where he was, snout already high in the air and snuffling. His tail wagged excitedly as the butcher walked over. 

"Hey Ignis, hey there Hen, you being good?" Hen kicked a hoof at the side of the cart excitedly. "Okay, okay, I got somethin new for ya, one sec buddy. Whatcha need Ignis?" 

"The usual is fine, thank you. And two of these, if you could. Preferably larger cuts." He gestured to the meat counter, keeping one hand on the cart by Hen.

"Comin right up. Baby Hen, how's your aim coming along?" 

The butcher was one of the only other people Hen would be vocal to, a trick Gladio had accidentally taught him. He opened his mouth, and what would probably have been a fierce roar from his larger counterpart, came out as little more than:

"A-awoooo." 

The butcher snickered, and came out from behind the counter, holding a strip of raw meat. 

"Anak steak, fresh in." He looked to Ignis for confirmation. Ignis nodded his consent for the behemoth to eat it. 

"Should be fine for him." 

The butcher held it out, and Hen accepted it, chewing loudly. 

"I'll get everythin' else for ya." 

Ignis thanked the butcher, and let his hand run over Hen's back. He'd have to figure out a special treat for him for behaving so well.

Shopping completed, he rolled the cart over to the register. Hen chewed contentedly on the apple core, and snuffed at the cashier when she greeted him. 

He rolled the cart out to his car, and spotted who stood next to it before Hen did. 

"That bastard." 

Gladio was reclined against Ignis' car, and spinning his own car keys around his finger. He heard the cart approaching, and turned around. 

"Is that my baby I see?" 

Hen immediately grew excited, hopping to his feet, and spinning so fast the apple core flew out of his mouth and into the cart. He stood on the back of the cart shelf, tail wagging wildly. 

"Awoo!" 

Gladio laughed at the admittedly not so fierce noise, and walked over to them. He let baby Hen attack his hand with frantic kisses as he wrapped an arm around Ignis' waist, and kissed him. Ignis narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. 

"Training got rescheduled, Dad told me to take the night off."

"Couldn't have warned me?" 

"Ehhh...I figured you'd like the surprise." 

"And how long have you known about training getting rescheduled?"

Gladio glanced away. 

"I...might have heard a rumor five minutes before you called." 

Ignis smacked him in the arm. 

"You're a bastard." 

Gladio raised his hand in a mockery to defend himself. 

"He needed to get out of the apartment anyway! Was he good?" 

Hen whined, and pawed at Gladio's arm, begging to be held. Gladio unhitched the leash, and scooped him up. 

"He was, admittedly." 

"Cool, I got him some jerky, but he was only getting it if he behaved. Come on Hen, you can ride with daddy." 

Gladio changed his grip. He held the harness by the handle on the back, making Hen look more like a purse than a pet. He didn't seem to mind, happily trying to doggy paddle mid-air.

"Meet you at home, baby." Gladio kissed Ignis' cheek. 

"You'd best meet me at the garage to take these groceries in, Gladio!" 

"-And- the baby?!" Gladio asked in a dramatic tone. 

"We both know you're capable, stop that."

Gladio winked at Ignis, and blew him a kiss before flexing. 

"Yeah I am!" 

He opened his back door, and placed Hen on the seat. Ignis smiled and waved him off, as he closed the trunk. He rolled the cart back to the corral, musing to himself. 

"Gods, I love that fool." 


	4. Bath Time

"Gladio!" Ignis called from the kitchen. 

"Yeah babe?" Gladio called back, poking his head out of the bathroom door. 

"Is he--" Ignis walked to the open doorway instead of yelling. "Is he in the bath yet...nevermind." 

Ignis sighed at the sight of half of his towels surrounding the bottom of the tub. 

The baby behemoth was paddling happily in the tub. He saw Ignis, and tried to scramble to the side, sniffling. 

"Awoo."

"You forgot his shampoo." He held the bottle out to Gladio. 

"Oh, thanks." Gladio took the bottle, and turned back to the tub.

"Okay Hen, ready?" 

"Arrrrwooo!"

Gladio leaned over the side of the tub, as Ignis wandered back away to the kitchen.

"Hey! Hen, no! Bad, Henruit! Iggy, heads up!"

Ignis heard hooves clicking hurriedly along the floor, and saw a wet baby behemoth barreling for him. 

"Hen!" Ignis snapped, and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Bad. Go back to Daddy." He pointed to the bathroom. 

Hen whimpered, and clicked his front hooves on the floor. Gladio grumbled as he walked out, and scooped the behemoth up.

"Little jerk hoofed me in the chest to get to you."

"Is that what you want, Hen?" Ignis held his hand out to the behemoth, and received a tiny 'awoo' in response. "Very well...."

Ignis unbuttoned his shirt, and hung it over the back of a chair. He followed Gladio to the bathroom. 

"Babe, you're gonna get soaked." Gladio set the wet behemoth back in the tub. Rather than chance him running off again, he stripped his socks and trousers off with the intention of climbing in with him. His underwear came off last. 

"No, you'll be the one with him, I'm only here for the company." Ignis stood before the tub, as Gladio stepped into the tub, and sat. 

Hen floated to the other side of the tub from the disturbance to the water from  
Gladio's entrance. He swam as hard as he could back to Gladio, kicking up water and soaking Ignis' socks and trousers.

Gladio snickered loudly, and tried his best to not make an 'I told you so' face. Ignis narrowed his eyes at him, and stripped off his damp clothes, and underwear.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you had planned with him." 

Hen set his front hooves on the side of the tub. 

"Awwooo!" 

"Yes, you little instigator. You're about as innocent as your father." Ignis climbed into the tub, careful of Gladio's legs. He settled between them, sitting cross legged. Hen swam over to him, and placed his front hooves on his chest, his back on his thighs. "Fine, I shall entertain you while Daddy washes you, is that what you want?"

"Awoo."

"Alright." Ignis looked up at Gladio, who already had the bottle of shampoo uncapped and in hand. He squeezed an amount into his palm, and sat the bottle on the side of the tub. 

"Be good for Iggy, Hen." He rubbed the shampoo in his hands, and lathered up the behemoth's sides. Hen squirmed on Ignis' lap, wiggling his hind quarters up and down. "You dancin', buddy?" 

Ignis smiled down at the creature, who had his mouth wide open and tongue out in a happy expression. Gladio continued to lather him up, scratching over his sides. He slipped his hands under his belly to scratch there, taking the opportunity to run his hand over Ignis' abdomen. Ignis smirked up at him, then returned to occupying Hen. 

"Who's my favorite behemoth, Henruit?"

"Awooo!" He pawed at Ignis' chest, making Ignis chuckle with joy at his excitement. 

"Yes you are, my sweet boy." 

"Set him in the water for me." Gladio tapped the behemoth's back, as if to warn him. Ignis slipped his hands under the behemoth's arms, his fingers slipping over Gladio's in the sudsy mass. He lifted Hen into the water between their bodies, and held him as Gladio used some of the suds to scrub through his mohawk. Hen made a contented face, his tail wagging in the water at the attention to his mane. 

"awo..a-awoo. Awoo." 

"Yeah, that good, Hen?" Gladio cooed at him, as he cupped his hands in the water, and spilled it over his head to rinse him off. He rubbed his hands over his sides, and glanced up over at Ignis. Ignis caught his glance, and leaned over to steal a quick kiss. 

Gladio smiled into it, and Ignis chuckled as he parted. 

"What?" Gladio asked, shifting to prepare to exit the bath.

"Your contented face looks just like Henruit's. I suppose it is true what they say about pets looking like their owners." 

"...oh that's it, I'm leaving you in the bath with him." 

Gladio stood, the water cascading off of his muscled body. He stepped out of the tub on to one of the towels he had placed around it, and stopped. He heard a whimper coming from behind him. 

When he turned, he saw Hen with his front hooves on the rim of the tub, shooting him massive puppy eyes. The behemoth whimpered again, and Gladio's eyes glanced up to Ignis, who was giving him the same puppy eyes Hen was. 

"Oh, come on, both of you?!"


	5. Pool Time

Ignis wandered to the backyard in search of Gladio. Not answering his phone, not in his room, left only one option. His significant other was lounging on his day off. 

He opened the sliding door to see he was correct. Gladio was lounging on his favorite pool float, aviator sunglasses covering his eyes. The shield cocked an eyebrow at his lover as he heard the door close. 

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?"

"Fetching you for dinner, per your father."

"Shit, what time is it?" 

"Half past four."

"Dinner's at six thirty. Plenty of time. Why don't you come get in the pool?" 

"Because I don't have a suit, and I don't have the time. Gladio, where is our son?"

Gladio stuck a hand in the pool, and paddled enough to turn. Ignis heard the snuffling noise before he saw the baby behemoth, bottom legs in the holes of the toddler sized chocobo floaty, uppers frantically paddling to try to get to Ignis.

"Awoo... shfssnuffsnuf" 

"Hello Hen." 

"Aoo." 

"Good boy, swim to daddy." 

Ignis took the precaution he knew he needed to, between behemoth and boyfriend. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, phone in the pocket, and folded it neatly. He sat it on one of the pool chairs before returning to the side of the pool. He leaned to reach for the baby behemoth to help him out. 

Gladio stuck both of his hands in the water, and propelled himself back to the pool wall. The literal man-made tide cast the poor baby behemoth away, much to his snuffling chagrin. The shield caught Ignis by the forearm. 

"Gladiolus, don't." 

"Don't what, baby?" 

"Gladio n--" Before he could get the 'no' out, Gladio tugged him onto himself, and pushed away from the side of the pool. Ignis clung to him, carefully centering their weight as not to flip.

"Nhgh...Damnit Gladio."

"What?" His lover asked with a mischievous grin. He stole a kiss, and ran a hand over the back of Ignis' head. "How was your day?" 

"Uneventful. His highness required groceries. Yours?" 

Gladio stuck his hand in the pool, and slicked his hair back with it, the cool water blissful against the heat. 

"Lazy. Took him for a run this morning. He scared the shit out of the neighbor's yapper." 

Ignis rolled his eyes as Gladio grinned. 

"You're going to get a citation."

Gladio looked back to the baby behemoth, who was struggling against the water to paddle back to them. 

"For the king's favorite baby behemoth?! Nawww. Not for my baby. Isn't that right Hen?" 

"Awooooo!" 

"See?"

Ignis smiled, and stifled a snort. 

"I wish you wouldn't encourage him to do that." 

"Eh, it's cute. He's not loud." 

"I suppose...Could you please row us to the side? I really must finish preparations, and you need to get in the shower."

"Alright, alright." Gladio stuck his hand in the water, and began to paddle towards the back wall. "Hen, let's go inside."

Gladio turned, and saw the chocobo floaty abandoned. 

"Hen?"

He looked as far back as he could without tipping, and saw nothing. He felt a bump against the underside of the float. 

"Shit, Iggy, I gotta tip us."

"Oh, no you don't!" 

Ignis managed to shift up, and get just enough leverage to kick off of Gladio and land safely on the side of the pool, flipping him in the process. 

Hen surfaced from the freshly flipped float, happy as could be, and swam to Ignis. He stuck his hooves on the side of the pool, and allowed himself to be lifted. Ignis sat him on the concrete, with a pat to his soaked mane. 

"Good boy Hen. Go get your towel." 

The behemoth ran to retrieve his towel from the other side of the pool. Gladio surfaced from the center of the pool with a splash. 

"Iggy!" 

"Yes, Darling?" 

"You owe me for booting me in the stomach!" 

"Perhaps I'll apologize after dinner." Ignis shot him a smirk, one Gladio knew well. Gladio swam to the opposite side of the pool where Hen was, and lifted himself out. 

Ignis made an appreciative little noise as he watched the water cascade off of his form. Gladio wrapped his towel around his waist. Hen dragged his towel around the circumference of the pool to Ignis, Gladio not far behind. He caught up to the behemoth, and scooped him up to wrap him in his towel. 

"How about before I get in the shower?" He asked as he rubbed the towel over the wet behemoth. Ignis made a noise, and checked his watch. 

"You know I dislike making you rush to come, Gladio."

"....okay. After dinner." 

Hen poked his head out from his towel, his tongue flopping contentedly out of his mouth. Ignis closed the gap between them, a hand on the behemoth's damp mane as he pressed a kiss to Gladio's lips to seal their after-dinner plans.


	6. Birthday Behemoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis was able to get Hen's date of birth from the breeder, leading to a first birthday party!

Ignis carried the massive cardboard box only as far as from his trunk to the back gate of the Amicitia's yard before Gladio met him and relieved him of it. 

"You're late, baby." 

"I'm not. It's quarter of!" 

"And you're always half an hour early."

Gladio grinned, as he leaned to steal a kiss. 

"Where is he?"

Ignis asked as he opened the gate for Gladio. 

"Iris' room, probably wrecking everything."

"Oh goodness." 

He followed Gladio to the yard. Clarus Amicitia was already starting the grill. The morning sun reflected off of the pool water. It would be a lovely day for a party. 

"Good morning Ignis!"

"Good morning, sir." Ignis bowed his head respectfully to Clarus. 

"Hey! HEY IGGGYYYYYY!" 

All three men looked up to the second floor window, where Iris Amicitia stood. She waved at them through the screen in the window. 

"Awoo?" 

"Yeah, it's daddy!" 

"AWOOO"

Ignis pressed up his glasses. He was hoping the baby behemoth wouldn't realize he was here until the time was right; Instead, he saw the teenager struggling to hold his collar as she held him to the screen. 

"Say hi to your daddies Hen!" 

"AWOOOOOO!"

The behemoth's voice strained as he practically yelled. 

Well. As much as a baby behemoth could yell.

"Hello Henruit!" Ignis called up. "I'll see you shortly, darling. Be good for Iris." 

"Awoo."

"Iris, keep him away from the damn window before he claws the screen out again!" Gladio yelled up. She rolled her eyes, and closed the window in response. 

"Be nice to your sister, Gladiolus."

Clarus held a metal spatula out in a chastising threat. 

"Dad, you wanna replace the screen? Or the glass? Cause you know he'll bust through both to get to Ignis." 

Gladio sat the cardboard box on the glass table, and Ignis immediately set to unpacking it. 

"You're the one that'll have to catch a flying miniature behemoth when he jumps, Gladio." Ignis chimed in. Clarus only laughed, and turned back to stoke the coals in the grill. 

Ignis and Gladio set about decorating. Easy with both of them, easier still when Ignis had to get on Gladio's shoulders to hang streamers. 

"You know he's gonna try to eat these, right baby?" 

Ignis huffed as he squeezed his legs to Gladio to steady himself. 

"Of course. All of the decorations are non-toxic." 

"Woah!" 

Both turned at the newcomer's voice.

"Oh man, I never wanted to see that." 

Prompto gestured to Ignis on Gladio's shoulders; Clad in cargo shorts, and carrying swim trunks and a chocobo shaped inner tube, which he immediately tossed into the pool. Noct followed behind, similarly dressed and laughing.

"Man, try walking in on them kissing."

Gladio greeted them with a middle finger, which earned him a smack on the back from his father. 

"Have some respect, Gladio." 

"Oh, shit, right, -welcome, your highness-" Gladio corrected himself, dripping with sarcasm. He bowed, nearly tipping Ignis. 

"GLADIOLUS." Ignis clawed at him, trying to steady himself. 

"I -got- you, calm down." 

Ignis growled at him. He hopped off of his shoulders, the portrait of grace.

"Prompto, could you please help with the decorations?" 

"Y-yeah, 'course. Whatever you need, Iggy." 

Ignis employed Prompto's help with the long table cloth and settings, which each had to be moored down with a party favor lest the late summer breeze take them. 

Prompto and Noct slipped inside the house afterward to get changed, followed by Gladio and Ignis, who slipped into Gladio's room. 

"This may actually go off without a hitch, darling." 

Ignis set to taking off his casual clothing, dark jeans and a slim fitting v-neck t-shirt. Gladio yanked his tank top over his head. 

"With dad grilling all that amazing shit you bought, how could it not?" 

"Do you think he'll enjoy it?" 

Ignis turned with a concerned pout, which Gladio met with a kiss, and a smile.

"Baby. All his favorite people are here. He'll probably try and eat Prompto's hair, engorge himself on food, try to swim, and then pass out."

"Hm. Save for the portion about Prompto's hair, he sounds just like his father..." Ignis smirked at Gladio, who wrapped an arm around him and tugged him close. 

"You love me." 

"With ever fibre of my being." 

They shared another kiss, and finished changing into their respective swim gear. Gladio helped rub sunscreen into Ignis' back and shoulders before opening his door. 

To Prompto. 

"Uh h-hey, do you have any--" 

Gladio held the sunscreen out. 

"Oh yes! Awesome, thanks bro!" 

He snatched it, and ran back to Noct, a blur of blonde hair and red swim trunks.

"You bring your sunglasses baby?" 

"They're in the car, could you?" 

He pointed to his keys. Gladio snatched them, and stole a kiss. 

"For you, 'course. Back in a jif. Go say hi to the baby."

Ignis walked down the hall in his dark purple swim trunks. Not his swimwear of choice, but the most appropriate for the party. It was what he left at Gladio's house, as well as his swim thong for when they were swimming alone. He knocked on Iris' door, and waited. 

"Awo?" 

He heard the distinct sniffling behind the door, and an excited thump. 

"No! Hen, we do not shoulder check doors, who even taught you that!? Ughhhhhh Gladdyyyy..." 

Iris opened the door in a cute black and red bikini with a tiny skirt. She was able to hold the behemoth under her arm for all of thirty seconds before he tried to vault off of her. 

Ignis took him, and coddled him on his back in the crook of his forearm like an infant.

"Hello little darling, have you been good for Iris?" 

He kicked his back hooves, and wagged his tail excitedly against Ignis' arm. 

"There's my boy!"

The behemoth looked over when he heard Gladio's voice. His tongue flopped out of his mouth, though the tail remained wagging. 

"Oh yeah, I get nothing, this is some shit." 

"Language." Iris teased, mocking their father's voice. 

"Shuuut iiiiit."

Gladio poked her in the forehead, which only made her puff her cheeks out and stomp. He held the glasses case out to Ignis.

"Cor's here. Looking...like Cor. Uh."

"Have you warned Prompto? You know he's got a crush on him." Ignis asked. 

Iris giggled behind them. 

"Prompto has a crush on everyone. Hurry up, or I'm gonna eat all the potato salad without you!" 

She closed her bedroom door behind her, and took off running. 

"I brought his stuff too." Gladio held up the conical birthday hat, and sunglasses with happy birthday written across the frames.   
He fit the hat on Hen's head, who didn't seem to care at it's placement. He only licked Gladio's hand. "Sunglasses once we get outside?"

"Mm." Ignis nodded in agreement. "Shall we?" He carried the behemoth downstairs, and Gladio held the door for him. 

"Okay everybody, ready? 3...2...1...."

And in a chorus of voices: 

"Happy Birthday Hen!!!!" 

"AWWOOOOOOOOO" 

Ignis sat Hen in his chair of honor, and Gladio placed his sunglasses on. 

"Oh my gods, I gotta get a shot of that. Lemme grab my camera!"

Prompto picked his camera up from the table, and motioned for Gladio and Ignis to stand on either side of the birthday behemoth. Gladio, in his black swim trunks, aviator glasses and a wide smile. Ignis in his sunglasses and trunks, and Gladio's hand on the small of his back, obscured by the chair. He reached his arm back to caress Gladio's and shot him a loving smile.

Prompto wandered off, and Gladio and Ignis both stood. 

"Think he knows this is all for him?" 

He gestured to the behemoth, who had gotten a hold of one of the party noisemakers, and was chewing on it. 

Ignis ran a hand over the behemoth's mohawk, and pulled the noisemaker from his mouth. He knelt in front of him, and pressed a kiss to his head. 

"Of course he does. Happy birthday, Hen."

Gladio scooped him up, and held him above his head. Hen kicked excitedly, trying to get down to lick his face.

"Yeaaaah, he knows."

He brought the behemoth to his mouth, and allowed him to lick him. 

"Okay-okay. Happy birthday, baby Hen." 

"awooo."

He set the behemoth on the ground, who immediately ran and jumped onto his pool floaty, birthday hat and all.


	7. Merry Hen-mas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the originally written stories, but maybe Hen will go on new journeys now too. :) Thank you for loving him!

"Babe? We're ready to open gifts." 

Ignis turned, and saw Gladio hanging through the doorway of the kitchen. 

"Hm? Yes, yes of course. I'll be right there, darling."

Gladio moved behind Ignis, and wrapped an arm around him. He pressed a kiss to Ignis' ear, and swayed him gently to the quiet holiday music playing in the background. 

"They're gonna love 'em, I'm sure." 

"I know, darling. Could you assist me in bringing these in?"

Ignis gestured toward two trays. On one, sat four mugs of coffee and a bowl which was also filled with a milky looking coffee. On the other sat a variety of cookies that Ignis and Gladio had baked together. 

"Is that for him?"

"Yes, he gets his treats, too." 

Gladio grabbed the tray of cookies, trusting Ignis more with the tray of fluids. He dipped to steal a kiss from his lover. 

"Merry Christmas, baby." 

"You as well, darling. Shall we?" 

Ignis carried the tray out to the living area, where Clarus already reclined on the couch. He went to him first, and handed him the black mug on the tray. 

"Coffee with whiskey and one sugar." 

"Good man." Clarus accepted the mug, and sat back with it, nodding approvingly. 

Ignis sat his own emerald green mug in front of the table, where he and Gladio would sit beside each other on the floor. 

"Okay guys, he's ready!" 

They heard Iris call from upstairs. She walked down, carrying the baby behemoth in her arms. On his head sat a Santa hat, and he wore a new, deep red leather collar. 

"Awoo."

Hen called quietly upon seeing Ignis. Iris set him down on the floor, and he trotted happily over to him. Gladio sat the tray of cookies on the table. He took one, and held it out to Ignis in question.

"Ulwaat. They're safe for him." 

"Awesome. Baby Hen?"

The behemoth looked up at Gladio, wagging his entire hind quarter rather than just his tail. 

"Sit."

The behemoth splat his hind onto the floor, legs splaying to the side. His tongue flopped out to the side of his mouth, as he panted excitedly at the prospect of a cookie. 

"Speak." 

"Awoo!" 

"Gladio, don't tease him." 

"C'mon, I can't make it easy for him. Okay, Hen. Dance." 

"Dance?" Ignis asked, as he sat Gladio's mug down. He watched the baby behemoth stand, and wiggle his ass up and down. 

Iris burst into laughter. 

"Gladdy, did you teach him to twerk?!" 

"Nah, he did it himself, I just taught him the command for it." 

Gladio dropped the cookie on the floor in front of the behemoth, and patted him on the head. 

Ignis sat the bowl on the table, leaving the tray, and carrying the final mug to Iris. She sniffed at it, and grinned, smelling the amaretto in it. He raised a finger to his lips, and smirked back, gesturing to Gladio as if to say 'if you get caught, it was his doing.'

Iris moved to sit the mug on the table. 

Gladio went to the Christmas tree, and gathered a handful of gifts as Iris took her place next to Clarus on the couch. 

"To...Dad, from Baby Hen." 

He placed the box on the couch next to Clarus, and looked at the next tag. 

"To...little sister, from Iggy." And the next. 

"To-oh. This is definitely Iris'"

"What, why do you say that?!"

Iris whipped around, and yanked the box from Gladio's hand. 

"The tag just has chew marks on it!" 

"It's from the baby." 

Hen looked up from his spot beside Ignis' leg. He sniffed at the table, though the moment he reared up on his back legs to see, he was chastised by all four adults. 

Gladio moved back to the tree to find a gift for himself and Ignis each, their Christmas Eve gifts, and the remainder would be opened Christmas morning.

He took his seat beside Ignis on the floor. 

Ignis took the tray, and bowl of milk coffee, and placed it on the floor for Hen. 

He sniffled at it, and stuck his entire snout into the liquid. 

Iris giggled when he resurfaced, milk dripping from his jowls. 

"You first Iris, since you get two." Clarus gestured as he sipped his coffee. 

"No, Daddy, you go first."

"Ugh, alright. Alright." He sat his coffee down, and picked up the box. 

"To Pop, from Hen. Pop?" 

"Granddad didn't have the right ring, Dad, just open the damn box."

Clarus tore open the box, and immediately started laughing. Inside, lay a new pair of slippers. 

"Since you ate my last pair, ya little bastard." 

Hen looked up, the milk in his bowl gone. 

"Awo??" 

"Yeah, you! C'mere." 

Clarus patted his lap, and Hen leapt up with a practiced less-than-finesse. Clarus grabbed his horns, and shook his head gently around. Hen wagged his tail happily, trying to nip at Clarus hands. 

"You're gonna give him brain damage, Daddy!" 

"That's not true, Gladio turned out fine!"

"That remains to be seen, Sir." Ignis chimed in, earning him a loud groan from his lover. 

Iris snickered, and grabbed her box from the baby. Hen tried to chew on the side as she lifted it. 

"Okay, so it's obviously something the baby likes." 

She tore the wrapping paper off, and squeaked excitedly. 

"MY HAIRBRUSH. OH MY GOD THE SAME ONE HE ATE HOW DID YOU- THEY DONT MAKE THESE ANY MORE??!"

"Put it -away- this time, will ya?"

"OHHHH MY GOD, GLADDY thankyouthankyouthankyou-" 

Gladio waved off her thanks. 

"Thank Iggy, he's the one that found it."

She smiled wide, and clutched it to her chest. 

"Thanks Iggy!" 

"You're very welcome, Iris. Who's the other gift from?" 

Ignis knew damned well it was from himself. Gladio adjusted his leg to rub a socked foot against Ignis' leg.

"It's froooom-oh! It's from you!" 

Ignis grinned into his cup as he sipped.   
Gladio covered his ears in preparation for the shrill shriek. 

As if on cue, Iris squealed loudly. Hen chimed in with a loud 'awooooooo.' 

"THE LIMITED EDITION EYELINER SET-HOW DID YOU-IT SOLD OUT IMMEDIATELY!?" 

"I wouldn't be a very good advisor if I didn't know how to plan accordingly." 

"He sent me to distract them, and waltzed right in." 

"Gladdy finally came in handy!" 

"Okay, okay I get it, it's beat up on Gladio day."

Ignis snickered, and wrapped an arm around Gladio's back. 

Gladio huffed, feigning being upset. He picked up his gift, and checked the tag. 

"To...Daddy, from Baby Hen. Awww, Henruit!" 

The baby behemoth looked up from Clarus' lap, and snuffed in Gladio's direction. 

He pulled the ribbon off the box, and flipped it open. Inside sat a new pair of wireless headphones for the gym. 

"Thank you, Hen. Try not to eat this pair, yeah?" 

The behemoth snuffed again. 

"Kay Iggy, it's your turn." 

Ignis picked up the small box, and checked the tag. 

"From..."

He looked up, and saw each Amicitia grinning at him. 

"From your family." 

Gladio wrapped his arm around Ignis' back, and watched as he opened the box. Inside, lie a chain, identical to the one he wore around his neck. 

"I told Dad your chain had broken, and you refused to take it to get fixed, just rigged it so it didn't fall off." 

Clarus sat forward, and Hen looked up at the disturbance. 

"I knew the jeweler your uncle got it from, and asked him to make an identical replacement, so he can fix the one around your neck and have a spare." 

Ignis' fingers clutched the box tight, and he had to swallow back tears. 

"Thank you....Thank you all, so much." 

Gladio worked his fingers over the back of the chain around Ignis' neck, snapping the wiring Ignis had used to fix it, and pulling the skull charm free. Ignis worked the chain out of the box, and held it out to Gladio to clasp it on. He ran his fingers over the new chain as he did, sniffling, and smiling at Clarus. 

Gladio hugged him close, nuzzling into the back of his hair. Iris stood, taking her coffee and grabbing a handful of cookies. 

"I'll see you all in the morning, Merry Christmas! C'mon baby Hen, you wanna come with me?" 

The behemoth blatantly ignored her, kicking at Clarus' lap. 

Clarus rubbed over the baby behemoth's mohawk, chuckling. He bopped him on the butt, ushering him off his lap. 

"You staying down here, Hen?" 

"Aoo." A quiet noise, followed by a snuff. 

"Have a good night, son. Ignis. Merry Christmas." 

"You too, Sir. Thank you again."

Iris and Clarus retired upstairs, and Ignis snuggled back into Gladio's grip. 

"Did I do good?" He asked quietly, as Ignis fingered over the chain. 

"Magnificently, darling. Thank you." 

Their snuggling was shortly interrupted by the loud snores of a tiny baby behemoth, the sound of a very happy Christmas indeed.


End file.
